Treinta y un vicios
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Viñeas y drabbles Style. Tabla "Vicios", contenido con la misma temática en diversos momentos o situaciones. Vicios... "Hábito de hacer mal algo o de hacer una cosa perjudicial o que se considera perjudicial desde el punto de vista moral." Y vaya que, cuando de vicios se trataba, ambos eran expertos en ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Y... Aquí una pequeña viñeta. No lo pongo como completo, porque iré subiendo múltiples viñetas o drabbles Style. Quizás de otras parejas en el proceso, pero... Nope, creo que si hago viñetas de otras parejas será en fics aparte... Por el momento, dejemos esto con que sólo será Style. **

* * *

><p>1.- Mentir.<p>

Kyle no comprendía como, siendo una persona que organizaba sus horarios, Stan era capaz de romperlos tan fácilmente y sin ningún esfuerzo. A veces comenzaban a hablar por mensaje de texto con una simple pregunta, y terminaban quedándose conversando durante horas y horas enteras. No era extraño que llegaran las dos de la mañana, y, aún si tenían clase al día siguiente, ellos seguían hablando, como si el tiempo no fuera suficiente para decirlo todo.

"_Y tu cuando besaste a alguien?"_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era una simple pregunta, que su amigo le hizo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. Era claro que, con alguien más, no hablaría tan libremente de temas que, como aquel, no le agradaban.

"_La primera vez fue a un amigo. Durante el primer año de primaria, accidentalmente. Si se piensa bien, fue gracioso." _

Mandó el mensaje y se mordió el labio inferior. No era fanático de esas conversaciones, y de alguna manera, Stan tenía algo que le hacía contestar, lo contrario de lo que haría si se hubiera encontrado hablando con alguien más.

"_No cuenta si es un chico,alguien mujer?" _

Kyle se preguntó por qué Stan habría dicho que no contaba si era chico. Luego, recordó que ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabía acerca de su sexualidad.

"_Entonces sólo a Rebbeca." _

Fue su corta respuesta.

"_...No eres gay, amigo?"_

Se odió a sí mismo en ese entonces. No quería mentir, y, en realidad, no tenía la costumbre de hacerlo, mucho menos si se trataba de Stan. Pero, al mismo tiempo le asustaba decir la verdad. Se maldijo por no estar durmiendo. Ya comenzaba a incomodarle la vía que tomaba la conversación.

"_¿Qué? No." _

Por un instante dudó en si debía decir la verdad. Decidió que estaba bien mentir si se trataba de algo así. De igual manera, no le parecía el medio correcto para confesarlo.

"_El otro día ocurrió algo gracioso." _

Suspiró de alivio al ver que por fin cambiarían de tema.

Empezaba a darle sueño, pero una de sus cosas preferidas eran las conversaciones nocturas que tenía con Stan. Tanto así que, cuando por algún motivo u otro no mandaban mensajes de texto, se sentía extraño. Como si algo hubiese faltado en su día.

Siguieron intercambiando mensajes por una hora entera, hasta que Kyle recibió un mensaje que le llamó la atención.

"_Me siento bien hablando contigo, amigo. Sonará gay, pero estoy feliz de haberte conocido, de no ser así probablemente moriría al no poder hablar tan libremente con los demás." _

Sintió algo cálido en el pecho, aunque sólo le devolvió el mensaje con un "_Yo también." _

Apagó por un momento su móvil y cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar demasiado en las palabras que acababan de intercambiar.

Su teléfono vibró, y ya con los párpados pesándole horrores a causa del cansacio, revisó su bandeja de entrada.

"_Te quiero amigo." _

_..._

Al leer esas simples palabras, entreabió los labios como si quisiera decir algo. No pudo ni siquiera soltar murmuro alguno por la sorpresa.

Su rostro ardió más que nunca. Sintió como sus mejillas y las orejas se le calentaban, y agradeció estar en la oscuridad, con sólo la luz que emanaba el aparato iluminándole. Seguramente se veía ridículo, ese no era un estado del que se orgulleciera. Se sentía casi- estúpido.

Esa noche no supo cómo contestarle a Stan. Pensó que valió la pena mentir con anterioridad, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado de ser no ser así.

Y nunca respondió. Tenía suerte de que, curiosamente, hablando físicamente jamás mencionaban nada de lo que hablaban por mensajes. Stan jamás lo mencionaba, y él mucho menos. Era algo que se quedaba entre ellos y sólo entre ellos.

Por esa razón era que valían la pena ciertas preguntas incómodas que Stan llegaba a hacer. A pesar de todo, le encantaban esas conversaciones, incluso si eso significaba tener que recurrir a pequeñas mentiras para poder escuchar lo que él deseaba.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	2. Soñar

**2.- Soñar.**

* * *

><p>Entre los trece y catorce años de edad, Kyle supo que algo andaba mal con él, cuando se descubrió a sí mismo observándole los labios a su mejor amigo, Stan.<p>

Las primeras veces se empeñó en creer que era algo normal. Así como había personas que se fijaban en la nariz, los ojos, las orejas, o el cabello, él se fijaba en los labios de su amigo. ¿Entonces, qué diferencia tenía?

Entre charla y charla, en una ocasión Kenny mencionó que cuando alguien observa demasiado los labios, no significa otra cosa que estarse muriendo de ganas por besarlos y un montón de cosas más.

Pero su caso no era así.

Para nada.

O eso pensó durante un buen tiempo.

No fue hasta una tarde de diciembre donde notó que eso ya no se trataba de una simple y común fijación por los labios. Un viernes después de clases que se habían reunido en su casa para comer pizza y jugar videojuegos. Una típica tarde de amigos nada fuera de lo normal.

A Stan se le había ocurrido traer pequeñas tortitas de chocolate, con la misma forma de un brownie. Y, sin darse cuenta, se les había quedado viendo, porque Stan no tardó en ofrecerle una.

-Amigo, si quieres puedes tomar una. Por eso las he traído.

-No puedo, sabes que el azúcar no me hace muy bien. -Suspiró.

-Vamos, una no te hará ningún daño. -Le insistió.

-De acuerdo... -Antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa, o detenerse a pensarlo más, Stan ya tenía la mano tendida hacia él con el bocadillo de chocolate.

Kyle le dio un mordisco, y en su rostro se formó un gesto de asombro.

-¿Saben bien, no? -Él asintió, en lo que Stan tomaba otro y comenzaba a comerlo.

Entonces bajó la mirada hacia los labios de su amigo, como llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo. Observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía. Cada mordida, las veces que masticaba, y como un pequeño, casi diminuto pezado de chocolate se le había quedado en la comisura.

Kyle se mordió los labios. Moría de ganas de quitar la migaja con la yema de los dedos. O mejor con sus propios labios, de besar los de su amigo y mordisquearlos hasta que quedaran rojos e hinchados.

Eso _no _era normal, pensó para sí mismo, sin apartar la vista de ahí.

Pero nadie tenía que enterarse. Sólo sería algo que se guardaría para sí y jamás lo revelaría a nadie. Se lo llevaría a la tumba. Y estaba bien con eso, lo único que le preocupaba era si realmente soportaría no abalanzarse encima algún día.

Esa vez, el bocadillo de chocolate quedó olvidado sobre sus manos, mientras pensaba y comprobaba por sí mismo que lo dicho anteriormente por Kenny era, para su muy mala suerte, completamente cierto.

Se relamió los labios y trató de volver a concentrarse en ver cómo Kenny y Cartman se lanzaban insultos mientra casi se tiraban con el mando de la consola.

No prestó más atención y ni siquiera le importaba descubrir por qué discutían en esa ocasión. Se maldijo al no poder sacar la imagen de los labios de Stan de su mente.

Desde entonces empezó a soñar platónicamente con el día en el que pudiera besar -y todo lo demás que había imaginado- los labios de su mejor amigo. Y al carajo si eso no era "normal". En su imaginación podía pensar lo que quisiera, y a los demás tendría que importarles una mierda.

No tenía la culpa de que Stan tuviera unos labios tan jodidamente irresistibles.


End file.
